Nothing but Lies!
by Kakashilover378
Summary: Naruto has started college. He finds one his father's friends, he tries to forget his past that his parents died before he had the chance to meet him. More info inside the Story.
1. First Meeting

Naruto has started college. He finds one his father's friends, he tries to forget his past that his parents died before he had the chance to meet him. What happeneds when Kakashi falls hard for Naruto? What happeneds when Naruto finds out that their relationship was a lie? What happeneds to Naruto's Child? WARNING YAOI! And Mpreg. Possibly Rape.

A/N:__Hello, my name is lover's child! I hope you guys will like the story. Please review and be gentle. And the first chapter is a little jumpy, my dearest apologies.

Disclaimer: None of the characters from the Naruto series are mine sadly, if it was Kakashi would be after Naruto all the time. However, there are some characters that are mine that I am going to add into this story in later chapters. =D

Lover's child (my nickname): OK,now to the story.

Darkness: About time.

Kakashi: So, what's the story?

Naruto: I hope it isn't about me, she is a perv. In her Journal she always writes about me. *pouts*

Lover's child: -evil smile-

Darkness: CAN WE GET ON TO IT THIS TIME!

Lover's child: Asshole.

Darkness: -smirks-

WARNING! YAOI! LEMON ON THE FIRST CHAP! Now you have been warned. (Please be kind, this is my first Fanfiction) I've written a few stories, but none were posted up. I've also read alot of stories as well.

The meeting

Naruto was looking around the college campus. _So this is college. What am I doing here?_ Naruto was looking for the office when he felt a familiar _Chakra_ behind him.

"You're here because you need to be here, your 18 now. You're finished school, and now it's time to train your mind and body. And become a Ninja like Genma and I. And hopefully you can find someone like I did, ooooh I can't wait to see what surprise Genma has for me.''

"AWW COME ON IRUKA! YOU KNOW HOW I HATE YOU TELLING ME THAT!!" Naruto pouted.

Iruka laughed. Naruto just walked away and started towards the office deep in his thoughts and wondered about who he is and where he came from. _Damn Iruka, ever since you and Genma got together and adopted me when I was 10, I am still confused about myself. There is something you're not telling me. I just wish I ould figure out what it is._

"Concentrated on your thoughts, young one." said a silver haired man as Naruto walked behind the youth.

Naruto looked up and found a handsome man behind him. He had a mask on and a headband over one of his eyes. Naruto started to tremble all over because of how close the man was to him. They were inches apart. He could feel the warmthness of his body.

"What are you thinking about little one?" The silvered hair man said, as he wrapped his arm around the boy pulling him closer. Naruto could feel himself going hard at the touch.

A bark hair boy slapped Naruto behind the head snappping him back into reality.

"OW! Hey _teme_ that hurt."

"Didn't you hear the sensei calling you?'' said the dark haired boy.

"Huh.....uh no."

Kakashi sensei was the best teacher for gym class and the fighting club. Tsunade was in charge for the medical department. And Jiraiya was in charge of the drawing department since was the known creator of Kakashi's favorite book, _Icha Icha Paradise._

"Damn Naruto, keep your mind on the game will you?"

Naruto pouted. It was his first day in college and he didn't know what to do.

(A/N: sorry for the jumpness and not much action, that was just a little detail to catch you guys up)

As weeks went by, Naruto started feeling something strange towards his sensei. Something he should not be feeling, some sort of lust after him. _Damn, I can't seem to get him out of my mind. He's my teacher for sake, but he is sooo damn sexy though....No stop! He is your teacher._ Unknowingly he started drawing hearts around Kakashi's name on the cover of his text book. Kakashi wa looking at each student as they were taking a test when he noticed Naruto's text book. He chuckles as he walked Naruto looked up, Kakashi looked away whistling. He looked at his textbook to see what Kakashi was staring at. _'Damn.....why did I have to do that? Here of all places,'_ he thought. When the class bell rung, Kakashi told Naruto to stay after class.

_'Aww damn, here we go with the 'you shouldn't be thinking about your teachers like that' I've heard that for some time now, but I couldn't help it. She was so hot!' _Naruto thought. Kakashi just smiled and asked him to sit down.

"Naruto, your grades are slipping in this class, hell this is the most easiest class of them all." Kakashi looked at him and then smirked.

Naruto kept thinking of how sexy his sensei looked. _'Snap out of it Naruto! He's 10 years older than you!'_

Kakashi looked at Naruto as he turned red as a ripe tomato at the touch of his hand. Kakashi smiled. _'Maybe I can like this kid, as long as he can keep a secret, after all, he is over age. And his 19th birthday is comming up.'_ Kakashi whispered in the kids ear, asking him if he wanted to see the man under the mask. Naruto was already blushing, he leapt up and gave Kakashi a kissed through his mask.

Kakashi look amazed at the boy's reaction and tried pulling his mask down so he could react to the boy's kiss. But it was too late, he got up and ran towards the door. Leaving a poem on the teacher's desk.

"Damn," Kakashi thought as he touched his mask.

A/N:

Lover's child: Haha did I get you. No lemon just yet. Finally finished! Sorry it sucks! But please Review.

Darkness: This chapter sucks.

Lover's child: I DID WHAT I COULD! IT TOOK ME AWHILE TO DO THIS!

Darkness: And you suck like I said before.

Lover's child: 'Runs away crying' EMERALD! DARKNESS IS BEING MEAN!

Darkness: Shit, please review.

Naruto: Pouts....why me!


	2. I'm sorry I wasn't there

* * *

A/N:

Sorry that my first chapter was jumpy. Also the poem that was left on Kakashi's desk will be distributed in the beginning of the upcomming chapters. Oh, incase your wondering, I have no clue who the Hokage is in the story. I'm thinking of adding my character as the Hokage because I already used Tsunade as the medic rep.

* * *

Lover's child: Can't awit to see what happeneds on this chapter. *_stares at the screen*_

Darkness: LAME!

Lover's child: EMERALD! HELP PLEASE!

Emerald: Children behave or I will have to ground you both.

Lover's child & Darkness: But........

Kakashi: *_Sits and reads his porno book.*_

Emerald: Terim....help me please *scolds at the children*

Terim: While I sort these two dumb asses out, please Enjoy the chapter.

Recap: _Naruto was blushing, he leapt up and gave Kakashi a kissed through his mask. Kakashi look amazed at the boy's reaction and tried pulling his mask down so he could react to the boy's kiss. _

Chapter 2: I am sorry I wasn't there

_As I write this for you_

_My heart begins to pump rather quickly_

_My brain feels in a rush_

_Feels like I couldn't live with out you_

_But yet we've only known for weeks_

_My hear skips a beat everytime I hear your name and voice_

(A/N: Sorry, if the poem kinda sucks, first of writing a love poem)

Gai, the other gym teacher, seen Kakashi on the bench and went over to see what was the matter with his rivals mind. When Kakashi seen him, he sighed. _'Damn.......why now, I don't feel like talking to this idiot.'_

"Hi, my eternal rival! What is on your mind today? A little blonde boy show you a good time?" Gai asked with a smile.

"Wh...what makes you say that?"

Gai explained that he over heard Naruto talking to Kiba about him. Also, while he was seeing where his rival was when the bell rung for their battle for the seniors at the college, he happened to see the blonde boy place a very passionate kiss on the masked guy.

"You better catch him fast Hatake, before someone else does." Gai stood up and left the pondering male alone with his train of thoughts.

Kakashi sat there and thought of what Gsi had said. _'Before anyone else gets him, huh?'_ Kakashi spent the next class pairing up people and having them fight one-on-one, but in all the classes he had, he kept thinking of a certain blonde boy. By the end of the day Kakashi has decided to take Gai up on his offer and was approaching the boy when he noticed a red haired boy with a love tattoo on his head kissing the blonde boy. It tore his heart up, he tried dealing with it by telling himself that maybe he wasn't the one for the boy.

On his date with Gaara, Naruto was walking around in the park like Gaara had suggested. While he was walking down further into the park. He felt something a little strange in his surroundings.

Kisame, one of Gaara's friends, jumped out and tackled Naruto. Hitting him over the head with a bat. When Naruto woke up, he found himself naked and held onto. When he seen a dark shadow coming closer he squirmed.

"No point squirming you demon!" The figure stepped a bit closer to the boy.

"What are you talking about? I AM NOT NO DEMON!"

"I guess no one told you? Your father sealed a demon in your body, ever wondered why people hated you?" explained the figure as he stepped out of the shadow.

"Gaara! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!" Gaara begins slowly stroking the blonde before he penitrates inside the poor boy. As Naruto squirms to get away from him.

"Ga.......Gaara please.......don't." Whined the poor boy.

It was too late. Gaara deep thrusts into Naruto making him scream in agonizing pain. Gaara kept thrusting until he reached his climax and until the boy bled all over the place. Naruto cringed at the boys touch.

"Tell anyone of this demon, you will die!" said Gaara as he untied the boy.

To remind the boy of what he said, Gaara stabbed into Naruto's side. Making him bleed, but not in an area that could kill him. Naruto just stayed there crying. Meanwhile, Kakashi thought it would do him good to stop thinking about the boy if he went to walk in the park. As he walked around he seen the boy.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Kakashi yelled as he was running over to the boy.

Kakashi lifted the boy in his arms and carried him to the hospital. Tsunade was also head of the medic area. After all she did teach the subject.

"Kakashi, what happened?" Tsunade called to him, when she seen Kakashi in his arms bleeding and passed out.

Kakashi stood there and motioned that he doesn't really know. And asked if she could save him. Tsunade looked at him strangely but attended the poor boy. She noticed that he had a ten inch deep stab wound on his side. She bandaged it up and told Kakashi that he needed to contact Iruka of what happened.

"When Naruto wakes up. We need to find out what happened. See if you can make him talk. Oh yea, Kakashi, I heard about the promise you made to Minato, don't get too close to the boy, otherwise he will get hurt." Tsunade said before she left.

When Iruka came in he was all teared up. As Iruka stayed the night in the room to make sure that his baby was ok, Naruto's heart stopped. Iruka called for Tsunade, she told him to wait outside while she saved Naruto. When she came out, she had a tear in her eyes. Iruka paniced and begged her to tell him what was wrong.

"Naruto is in a coma, Iruka. I don't know what happened. The stab wounds wasn't anywhere in a dangerous spot. I don't know what made him flat lined. But I do know that he is stable, but in a coma." She explained. Kakashi stood around the corner when he felt a tear coming down his face. When Tsunade walked around the corner, she noticed a certain Jounin (sorry if I mispelled that, also, I have not read nor watched to much of the Naruto series to get a grip who everyone is. I am sorry) sitting there crying.

"You actually fell for the boy, didn't you Kakashi?" asked the shocked Tsunade.

Kakashi only nodded and explained what happened between them in his office. He also explained that he wasn't meant to fall inlove, he just wanted to feel the blonde to get a sense of him. Since he looked alot like Minato.

"Kakashi, I know how hard it is for you too fall inlove, I am suprised you fell inlove with Naruto. But keep this in mind. YOU HURT HIM! AND YOU WILL SUFFER MY WRATH!" warned the concerned woman.

"Trust me, I will do more damage to myself if that poor boy gets hurt. I am going to go and see him, and tell him that I love him. And that I need him with me."

Tsunade just walked off and mumbles about how Iruka is going to feel about this. Kakashi went to talk to Iruka when he noticed that he wasn't there in the room. Kakashi saw this as a chance to talk to Naruto. _I wonder what happened to him, _Kakashi thought.

-In Naruto's mind-

Naruto was looking around when he seen a nine tail fox trapped in a cage. He looked puzzled and wondered where he was.

"What is it Naruto-kun? You don't recognize me?" the fox said.

"Are you the voice that speaks to me, especially when I do something stupid?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I am known as Kyuubi. Your father put me in here. I am you, I am the demon that is stored inside of you."

Kyuubi explained what she was and about Naruto's father. Naruto just sat there crying at the fact that everyone kept that from him. _I wonder if Kakashi knew, _he thought. No not Kakashi, he wouldn't have kept this from him. He knew how much this would hurt him._How is it that I feel safe in this space? Wait, I feel something strange, but familiarin the room, _he thought. Kakashi entered the plain white room. He sat by Naruto and held his hand. When he looked at Naruto fully, he seen something that he should have realized. The boy had hand imprints around his neck of strangulations. _'I am sorry Naruto, if I would have known, I would have been there. Please come back, I love you, and I need you with me.'_

"Naruto, I love you. And I will explain everything when you wake up. Including the story of your father.'' Naruto froze. "I need you to know the truth, please come back to me."

_______________________________________________________________________

Lover's child: Damn, long chapter, hella hard to write.

Emerald: When am I going to be included?

Lover's child: Soon.

ALL: PLEASE REVIEW NICELY!


End file.
